Seeds of Darkness
by firessfrost
Summary: Famous bounty hunter Kagome is out to get Inuyasha, a wanted demon for brutal murders. But the tables turn when he kidnaps her instead. Now the only problem is getting her to cooperate...willing. Because the hunter has now become the hunted.
1. He's the One

**Seeds of Darkness **

**Chapter One**

**He's The One**

'.' '-' 'o'

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I can make no claim on Inuyasha, but I own this story and all the side characters. :D

**Author's Note:** In case you are wondering, the two characters that I used here, Juromaru and Kagenoraru are actual characters in Inuyasha. It was around the time when Inuyasha couldn't lift his sword because it was so heavy. Juromaru was chained and Kagenoraru was inside Juromaru's mouth. (Kouga helped Inuyasha beat them)

'o' '-' '.'

'.' '-'

The small figure in the shadows crouched even lower even though there really was no need since she seemed to blend in with the night. She scanned the area quickly and memorized every detail. Apparently her target's attacks were always during the full moon. She glanced at her watch. 11:53 p.m. She still had seven minutes till he came.

"Kagome."

The girl twitched in the shadows and adjusted her headset. She had it on for so long that she had forgotten that she was wearing it.

"Sango?"

"Kagome do you have everything?"

"Yes. I have the equipment right here. Microphone, mini camera, all your happy little gadgets. Ugh. Good thing you don't have any gadgets that can smell things. I've been in this alley for three hours. Next time you be the one to stand in week old garbage."

"I'll pass. Just remember, your job this time is to only gather information. Next time you can kick this guy's ass okay?"

Kagome smiled and opened her mouth to reply when she heard a soft crackle twenty feet from her. She spoke softly to microphone. "'Target' has finally decided to show up."

"Good luck."

Suddenly a person emerged from where the sound had been. Kagome held back an involuntary gasp. He had long silver hair and he looked around dully with his purple eyes. A silver mask covered over his mouth. His chains at his ankles and wrist clinked together as he looked around quickly.

"Juromaru…" the voice seemed to come from inside the man's stomach. "Juromaru remove the mask and let me out. He's coming…"

When the man heard this he removed the silver cover on his mouth. Immediately a small spider-like creature crawled out of his mouth. Only it had a human head and purple lips. Both creatures had dark violet eyes and their skins were pallor. Demons. Kagome sincerely hoped that she wouldn't have to fight them. Just the way they looked made her skin crawl.

"So… you finally decided to show up…"

Kagome looked up at the new speaker. He was crouching on top of a building viewing the scene below him. He too had long silver hair and Kagome could see the tip of his fangs as he grinned at the two demons standing below. His triangular ears twitched at the sight of them. He quickly jumped down and gracefully landed on his feet. Kagome went unnoticed by all three demons.

"I'll still give you a chance to leave here alive." The night breeze picked up suddenly and Kagome say a brief flash of amber eyes.

The small spider like demon laughed and ran his dark tongue over his lips. "Leave? Inuyasha, your head is worth more than all the bounty on any other demon put together. Besides I want to have a taste of your innards. And I hope they will taste better than the last slayers that I have eaten."

The man grunted in disgust. "You don't want to get killed by me tonight."

The small demon merely grinned and he suddenly disappeared. The larger demon, Juromaru began running towards the man. The man's fist shot out and smashed Juromaru in the face. Juromaru merely got up and once again began to attack the man. He jumped down and aimed a kick towards the man's ribs. Kagome saw a fissure cracking into the ground towards the man.

The man's head whipped towards the ground and at the same time the small demon hurled itself out the ground and into the man's side. It sank it's sharp teeth into him and drank deeply. The man grunted in pain and grabbed the demon and flung it toward where Kagome was hidden.

"Oh shit!" Kagome ducked out of the way as the small demon was flung into the equipment that she had set up. It made a squealing sound as it smashed all the equipment. For a moment its long spindly legs thrashed in the air and then it was back on its feet.

"You are going to wish that you hadn't done that." The man's voice became snarling and he crouched down. Turquoise stripes appeared on his face and his eyes and they became blood shot red. His claws became longer as it slashed at Juromaru. He seemed to move differently from before. Before, Kagome could read his attacks and predict some of his moves.. Now his attacks had become irregular and almost feral-like.

"Well well, what have we here?" Kagome turned and saw huge purple eyes staring at her. The demon was so close that she saw that it had a spider-like burn on its back. She ducked as it slashed out its claws at her and rolled out of the way. She quickly pulled out her derringer and shot at it.

"Too slow." He hissed. "The young half demon's innards were tasty but I bet yours will be even more appetizing."

His teeth sank into Kagome's arm and she cried out in pain. She felt heat building inside her and suddenly the demon let go. It hissed in pain as Kagome ran back several paces and aimed at his head. She shot, hitting the demon. It shrieked as it burst into ash and disappeared.

Kagome turned towards Juromaru and the man. She saw Juromaru's blank face several feet from her. Her eyes quickly followed the trail of blood and the man coated in it.

He stared at the blood and suddenly seemed to notice Kagome for the first time. The turquoise stripes had disappeared from his face and his eyes were slowly turning back gold. He stared at the corpse on the ground and then back at Kagome.

"Not again." He whispered and quickly sped off.

Kagome sighed. It had been a rough night. She had to get out of her or her blood would be mingled in. She looked at her watch. 12:15 a.m. All that had happened in less than half an hour?

"Kagome… Kagome!" The sound was coming from the headset that she had been wearing earlier. Apparently it was the only object that was intact from the demon's destruction. Kagome picked it and readjusted it to her head.

"Yes Sango?"

"Damn! Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'll tell you when I get back. Oh God Sango, I hope you have a nice hot bath for me when I get back."

"Sure thing. Is he the right guy we're looking for? _The _Inuyasha? "

"Kagome stared at the full moon and for the first time that night smiled. "He's the one."

'.' 'o'

**EX: **I know this is really bloody and violent, but this will be the only chapter that is violent and freaky. Plz review and tell me if you thought it was too gory or it was okay.


	2. Wanted

**Seeds of Darkness **

**Chapter Two **

**Wanted **

**'-' **

**-- **

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd like to I do not own Inuyasha or any other character of Rumiko Takahashi.

**Author's Note: **Wow…. It's been a long time since I updated. I'm really sorry to all my reviewers! I kind of went blank on what to write next. Anyway here is the next chapter. Hopefully my next update won't be take as long as this to update.

Something is wrong with my computer because I've been checking out my profile and something keeps getting updated. That really irritates me and I'm trying to get it fixed. Sorry everyone if you had received false updates.

--

--

"Ow dammit you stupid monk! Watch where the hell you poke that thing!" A young man sat angrily in a large room. His silver hair seemed to fade into the white wall. Silver equipment was scattered around the room and all the tools that could be found in a hospital were in that room.

"Oh I am so sorry Inuyasha. I didn't know you were so sensitive to such tiny things." A dark haired man continued examining the wounds that the other man, Inuyasha had. He smiled when Inuyasha yelped as he had poked the scalpel around the largest gash on his body. He clucked in disapproval and stared at Inuyasha.

"What now?" Inuyasha folded his arms and glowered at him.

"I need you to take off your shirt."

"What!"

"You shouldn't play with guns anymore Inuyasha. They are making you deaf. I said 'Take off your shirt.'"

"You better not do anything weird Miroku." Inuyasha muttered as he struggled out of his shirt. He tossed the ripped remains of it against the wall.

Miroku's voice came out flat. "Oh yes Inuyasha. You are so incredibly hot. I want you so bad. Oh baby oh baby." He rolled his eyes and voice came out normal. "Oh please Inuyasha. I need to give you a CAT scan."

"A what!"

"A CAT scan. Computer Axial Tomography scan? You know, to exam the body with X-rays?" Miroku said helpfully as he began typing into the computer.

"I know what a CAT scan is since I've been taking one every single freakin' month. Why the hell do I need one now? I'm a half demon! And when did you get that thing?"

"I just bought Inuyasha because; this time when you came back your wounds didn't heal properly as usual." Sesshoumaru had come in unnoticed by either. Now he stood by the door and looked at both of them.

"What do you mean Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked sourly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were grim when he spoke. "Usually on the full moons, if you turn to a full demon, whatever wounds you've had or may have received would be healed."

"And?"

Miroku threw his hands in the air. "For god's sake Inuyasha. When you came back last night I had to literally carry you in. You had a bleeding hole in your stomach. This has never happened before Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru continued as if he wasn't interrupted. "Inuyasha , you need to tell me exactly what happened last night."

"I told you already." Inuyasha yelled, "Dammit leave me alone!" Inuyasha got off the bench and stalked past Sesshoumaru out the door.

Miroku stared at Inuyasha's retreating back. "He's hiding something."

"You think? He'll tell me sooner or later." Sesshoumaru said sardonically. "It doesn't matter. We may have a lead right now."

Miroku looked up quickly. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is," Sesshoumaru held up a newspaper. "Inuyasha wasn't the only one that was there last night and he isn't the only one on national news."

**-oo- **

"What!"

Kagome grabbed the newspapers from Sango and stared at the headings. Her eyes scanned down the papers as she read out loud.

" 'Investigators believe that the murders are by the same person…blah blah… however as the investigation continues, police have reason to suspect another person was involved.' " Kagome looked at Sango disbelievingly.

"Keep reading." Sango's voice came out harsh.

" 'They have reason to believe that this new suspect has now taken part of the grisly slaughtering. Evidence shown from the surveillance cameras, that the suspect did use a gun. The police are now looking into the case. Rewards will soon be posted.' " Kagome looked at Sango and tried to shrug.

"Look Sango, it could have been worse."

Sango laughed hollowly. "Worse? Look at this. There is now a website posted for your head. Not only does the government want you, now the underground wants you too. They apparently believe that _you_ killed the infamous Kagenomaru and Juromaru whom are which very important. They owed a lot of money to others and now that they're dead no one is paying the bill. Besides that, the night you killed them, they were carrying valuable information."

"My heart weeps for them." Kagome said cynically. "Do they know _who_ I am?"

Sango sighed. "No, thank god. They got your height, and skin and hair color. That won't do any good for them. Waste of taxpayers' money to start investigating on that."

Kagome sank into a chair and held her hands to her head. "Shit. That doesn't mean anything. They still can get more leads. What type of caliber I use, which cartridges I use…"

Sango's voice cut in as she tried to comfort Kagome. "You use what the government uses. The derringer that you love using practically screams FBI. That should throw them off. Besides that, it'll only a matter of time before some anonymous person hacks their way in and the government loses the info." Sango grinned at Kagome who smiled back wearily. Sango knew tricks that would have had her in jail with the key thrown away forever. She also had numerous ways of keeping her records clean and leaving no tracks behind.

"Besides that," Sango continued, "you eliminated the bodies right?"

"Not a trace left."

"Then lay low for now. Don't go out on any more hunting expeditions. We have enough money for the time being."

Kagome stood up and grabbed a black duffel bag and left the room. Sango didn't ask where she was going. Obviously Kagome was going to blow off some steam. The computer beeped and Sango looked at the screen. A new bidder had come on to the screen. Sango's jaw tightened when she saw the name. Sesshoumaru.

**-oo- **

Kagome punched the bag viciously. The dull throb in her arm where she had been bittengrew as her punches hit the bag. She had always been careful, why did this happen now? The chain groaned as she threw another punch at it. At least no one would ever know who it was in the camera. Kagome's special "skill" had made sure of that. She sighed and picked up her towel and wiped her face. She nodded to clerk as she headed out of the gym on home.

As she began walking home, she began to realize something wasn't right. Her steps echoed down the dark street as she moved quickly. A sudden movement made her pause for a moment and walk again more slowly. The steps behind grew slower. Kagome bent down at a parked car's mirror as she pretended to preen herself. So someone _was_ following her.

Adrenaline kicked up in Kagome as she quickened her steps and abruptly took a sharp turn into the alley. This was her territory and she held the cards. She knew this area better than anyone and knew where all the hellholes were in the neighborhood. The stalker was beginning to breathe loud and harsh sounds as he began to wind down. Kagome smiled again and jumped over a tall fence. Fluent cursing followed her as the stalker struggled to get over. Kagome turned again and this time was nearly out on the open street where there were more people walking about. She casually scanned the area. This was bad. No one was in the neighborhood right now. Kagome took a step out and froze at an all too familiar click. She bit her lip when she felt the muzzle of a gun shove into her back.

"Don't move unless you want a nice government attended funeral. I've been looking all over for you bitch."

--

**A/N: **I told you I went blank. I'm going to try to make my next chapters more interesting. I think my ideas might be too bland. My next chapter will definitely have more action to it. Anyway I know this part seems unnecessary but that would just be rude to the people who actually took the time to review my story. **Thank you very much to my reviewers. I really appreciate the support. Honest truth, I was about to give up but now I'm going to finish the story. My next update is coming soon!**

Do you think my stories should continue to have the same type of...action as in my first chapter? I don't want it to become just a boring no plot action story but i dont want it to be dull either.

--


	3. Mistakes

**Seeds of Darkness **

**Chapter Three **

**Mistakes **

o.o

**-- **

**'o'**

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd like to I do not own Inuyasha or any other character of Rumiko Takahashi.

**Author's Note: **I **hate **electronics! I'm sorry again that there has been false updates. Any for those of you that don't know... Tokajin was a fat human that who had the Human Face Fruit Tree. This was where Inuyasha was human on the new moon.

Anyway the third chapter. Enjoy!

--

--

o.o0.0-.-'.'

"Don't move unless you want a nice government attended funeral. I've been looking all over for you bitch."

"Do I know you?" Her main goal was to keep from getting shot. That was all that mattered.

"D-don't be smart-ass with me b-bitch." His voice came out. "Move it. Slowly."

Kagome gritted her teeth in pain as the gun was shoved hard into her back. She walked back slowly and paused at the end of the alley.

"I didn't tell y-you to stop." He snarled angrily.

"Well you didn't tell me where to go either asshole." Kagome replied coolly. She got a hard shove and a heated oath.

"Turn left." As he ordered her the directions she moved slowly. He led her behind a twisted path of turns and lanes. When he finally ordered her to stop she looked around in surprise. She was in the same alley that she had been the night she first met Inuyasha and had killed Kagenomaru. Suddenly blinding realization hit her. There were people who knew who she was and worse knew what she could do.

She swallowed hard to fight the rising bile gathering in her throat. Raw fear was actually beginning to gnaw at her stomach as he shoved her toward a tall brick wall. He kicked aside trash and uncovered a cellar door. He rapped it sharply once and stepped back. This time pulling her closer to his filthy body and holding the gun at her neck. A small peephole appeared and Kagome heard small cackling. Suddenly the doors were thrown upward and a dark haired woman stepped forward. She shielded her red eyes from the sun with her sharp fan.

"About time. You're late." She snapped her fan shut and began to walk down the steps rapidly.

"Move it." Kagome threw one desperate glance behind her. So the doors were only guarded by one person and there were no locks on the door. Only a bolt.

"Quit squirming bitch." She moved down the steps. Suddenly she was in room and she took an involuntarily step back. Bright light flooded around here making her lose focus for a moment. When she looked around, she realized there were about 5 people surrounding her. The red eyed woman had retreated to a dark corner while the man holding her tightened his grip.

"So this is Kagome." Kagome looked at the speaker. He was sitting down and stared at her intently. He grinned at her and his round face revealed a set of pointy teeth. Behind him was a huge tree with fruit on it. When he saw her looking at it and he grabbed a large peachy one and bit out of the side of it. He tossed the remains to her and she caught it. The man holding her whimpered.

She stared at the fruit in horror and quickly dropped it. On the fruit was a face of a man plainly whose mouth was opened in a silent scream of terror. She looked at him and quickly regained her blank face.

"The Ningen-Faced- Fruit. I never thought I'd get to see it." Kagome gently tested her weight against the gun. Good. So the guy was finally loosening his grip.

The man stood up and Kagome saw the sheer size of his weight. "I'm Tokajin. I'm actually surprised that you know of the Human Faced Fruit. Not many people have."

The man behind Kagome began to whine. "Tokajin. I've got the g-girl like you asked. Gimme what you promised m-me."

Tokijin laughed and nodded. Encouraged, the man moved forward finally releasing his grip on Kagome. As he neared Tokajin hesitantly Tokajin gave him a fruit and the man bit into it voraciously. As he lifted his face, Kagome saw that as fleshy meat dripped from his face, his shaking had ceased. Suddenly Tokajin's fist shot out and Kagome's vision was blinded for a moment by blood. When she looked up she saw that a bloody hole now stood in place of the man's heart.

"Fool. Why didn't you blind-fold her? Now she knows where we are."

"So you use your lackeys and then you kill them. Very kind of you." Kagome's hand edged slowly to her back. She didn't notice the red eyed woman narrowing her eyes.

Tokajin merely laughed again and spoke. "Brave words. But you're in no position to badmouth other people. See my little girl; a nice hefty sum has been raised for your head. Not as large as Inuyasha's but it's still a nice profitable sum."

Kagome concentrated on keeping him distracted. "How did you find me?"

"You must be really stupid. We can see everything that goes in this area. It's our turf. See one of the boys here caught a glimpse of your face. This one." He nodded to the lifeless body next to him. "was the one who caught sight of your face. You see this fruit is rather addicting. Even more than Ecstasy or any of type of acid or drug. So in exchange for you, I promised him the Human Faced Fruit. Naturally you can see what fertilizes the tree." He indicated to a pile of bodies. Maggots had already begun to fester inside the black broken bodies. A man was sifting through the bodies in hope to find a piece of the fruit.

"It almost flatters a girl to know that she's being bidden on." Kagome said sarcastically. She tried to fight a wave of nausea.

"Yes. I wonder which bidder I should give you to. I had already promised Naraku but Sesshoumaru has raised his bid." Kagome's face flushed in anger and her hand closed around a comforting grip of cold metal.

Tokajin clapped his hands in glee. "I know what I'll do. Waiting is the best answer right now. The price is sure to go up. In the mean time, I'm sure I'll find plenty of things to do with you." He leered at her as he seemed to examine her body for the first time.

"I don't think so." Tokajin's head snapped towards the speaker. The red eyed had stepped forward with her fan extended. Kagome used that moment to her advantage. She quickly pulled out her gun and shot at the lights. As blind outrage spread around her, she turned and ran towards the steps. When she reached the top step, she found that the guard up there was already knocked out.

She didn't give him a second glance as she burst out of the cellar. By doing so she failed to notice a pair of amber eyes that had been watching the cellar keenly.

-**o.o- **

Lights came back on in Tokajin's room. He gave a cry of outrage. The girl was nowhere in sight and that damned Kagura was standing at the doorway. He wanted to choke the life out of that bitch. Then he realized he couldn't. Someone was holding him back. When he looked, he gave a scream of horror. The man that he had killed was now holding him back. With a lifeless look in his eye, the corpse held fast as Tokajin struggled uselessly.

"Dammit Kagura! What the hell is this?" Fear swept through him as Kagura swung her fan gracefully. The pile of dead bodies begun to rise slowly when Kagura stopped. Some lacking the limbs crawled feebly toward Tokajin.

"So the double crosser is finally being double crossed. By his own dead no less. Kagura chuckled darkly. "This is one of my little skills. Like it? It's called Dance of the Dead."

Tokajin choked back a cry. Bony hands had wrapped around his neck.

Already bored Kagura turned to leave. She paused before going up the steps. "By the way he wants his Tree back." Kagura laughed bitterly. "Death is a small price to pay if you betray Naraku."

She locked the door to shut out the screams echoing up the cellar.

-**o.o- **

"Took you long enough." Sesshoumaru looked at Miroku. The man was panting hard and sported a black eye and several slashes on his arms. "So she attacked you?"

Miroku grunted and pulled off his shirt to examine his wounds. "More like mauled me. That girl put a really big fight. I barely held my own against her."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Yes" Miroku hissed as he applied rubbing alcohol to his arm. "How did you know where to find her?"

"Ask Shippou that." Sesshoumaru was amused. Miroku was not only a doctor but a valued combatant. The girl had to have impressive skills. "You better dress her wounds too."

Miroku's head snapped up. "What! She's going to try to kill me again!"

"Did she try to kill you before or after you groped her?" Sesshoumaru asked sarcastically.

Miroku didn't answer. Apparently his mind was replaying what happen. A small smile hovered on his face.

"Did you finally find out what her name is?" Sesshoumaru asked snapping Miroku out of his reverie.

"Sango."

--

Ningen- Human

--

-.-

**A/N: **Hahahaha! I bet you thought the guy in the beginning was Inuyasha. Actually I was gong to do that but then it's too obvious. So that's way I decided to change it a little! I like giving my story unexpected twists. Really long chapter tho don't you think?

_My story seems so far out of it but I actually did research for my story. And believe it or not, these things really do happen. Only in reality, it's 100x worse. There's a term people use to describe the real ghetto and gang areas… It's 'Welcome to the hell of earth.' _

Anyway I hope you enjoyed my third chapter. Do you think that maybe my story is getting a little freaky and weird again? Review to me and tell me what you think!

**THANK YOU** for all the reviews everyone! I will answer any questions you have asked or will ask in my next chapter.

Frost


End file.
